Nue Sano
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Nine years before the attack on the his village, Nue was a nine year old boy working as a courier in a border village within the land of wind. Sometime during the attack Nue was soon captured and sold into slavery not long after. During one of his escape attempts Nue fell into an Ancient Library and in turn he became trapped alone, causing him to become mentally unstable. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain himself as well as a large number of books about the techniques his family had been researching. Nue spent his time reading them and waited for the day he could escape. With his vast knowledge Nue began to train vigorously developing his own techniques learning to defend himself from the things that dwelled on the outside world. In a years time he freed himself from his imprisonment with the help of the things he had learned from the books that were in the library. He’d used series of spices and chemicals to blow himself an exit. Despite his exceedingly good fortune, there was little to no food left for him to take on his journey. In the wake of his freedom he soon came to the terms with the fact there was no vegetation, no animals, and with that he knew he would surely starve. In the time of his wandering he encountered a young man by the name of Ryuzaki. In the wake of this Nue’s life had been spared from death. Because of this entire ordeal, Nue pledged to never refuse help to those in need no matter their intentions good or bad. In the years that Nue spent with Ryuzaki he taught him the ways of the blacksmith teaching him a vast majority of the trade. One of which was teaching Nue how to make collapsible and concealed weapons. After 2 years of living and training with Ryuzaki he left his new found place of living and headed to the land of fire as Drifter of sorts. Nue stopped in numerous border villages along the way. In time he made his way to Konoha and settled in as the villages blacksmith making numerous creations in order to aid shinobi around the village. The most notable so far being Nozan when he replaced his lost limb with with an automail creation. Nue now spends his time making different exotic weapons so to speak using the things most people wouldn’t dare think of. Somewhere along the line Nue developed a technique known as Diable Manifeste it incorporates a series of fighting style as well as his own chakra nature flowing over his body. He essentially capable of spontaneously igniting himself by slamming his fist together like a boxer. This is essential Nue’s main form of assault when dealing with those who wish to bring harm upon him, his shop, or any of his associates. Personality & Behavior Nue is mostly seen as quiet and calm, yet he is somewhat bi-polar. He is usually seen happily smiling, but when pushed to his moral edge he becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but knows a joke when he hears one. On few occasions he is shown to have a very aggressive side. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. Appearance Nue is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He wears a black hooded sweater over a charcoal grey T-shirt as well as gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. The hoodie itself is accented by a set if rope that wraps around his chest three times. Nindo “Only death exist in the wake of my path” “It’s no fun dancing with a deadman” “You shouldn’t dance with the Devil.. “ “The harmony of a demons serenade, is life's greatest tempo” Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By Keru